


Record of Attendance

by lachatblanche



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche
Summary: If there was one thing in life that Tony Stark could always count on, it would be his childhood pal, current BFF, friend-with-benefit and college roommate, Charles Xavier always having his back and helping him out whenever he needed him most.





	Record of Attendance

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [thedarkofnight84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkofnight84/pseuds/thedarkofnight84) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Enjoy anything with these two! Friendship, porn, serious, or silly...it's up to the author/artist.

If there was one thing in life that Tony Stark could always count on, it would be his childhood pal, current BFF, friend-with-benefit and college roommate, Charles Xavier always having his back and helping him out whenever he needed him most.

‘No,’ Charles said flatly, turning away from him and curling up even closer on the armchair where he had been reading an old, well-thumbed copy of _Secrets of the Genome_. ‘I am not going to help you steal Professor Fury’s password so you can hack into his computer and change your attendance records. And no, I am not going to distract Professor Fury while you hack into his computer and try to change your attendance records. And no I am not going to ask Nat to help you to – no, you know what, I’m not going to help you _full stop_. Now go away and bully someone else into helping you get expelled or – better yet – _don’t_.’

Tony glared balefully at the person who was _supposed_ to be his best friend and willing sidekick. Unfortunately, Charles, the traitor, didn’t actually look up and _see_ him glare at him, so it was mostly pointless. Thinking a series of very rude words at him for a whole minute straight didn’t get a rise out of him, nor did the flurry of pleas and bargains that Tony sent his way help. It was only when Charles still remained placid and fully at ease even after Tony had sent him a set of thoroughly debauched and filthy mental images featuring the both of them that he realised that Charles, the rotten cheat, had put his mental shields all the way up and was really, _truly_ , ignoring him.

Well, Tony couldn’t have that.

He cleared his throat. ‘Well,’ he said. Charles didn’t move. ‘ _Well_ ,’ Tony repeated again. Charles still ignored him. Tony hid his frown and instead raised his voice. ‘Well, since you’re so damn busy right now, I think I’ll just go down the hall and see what your hot little baby blue sister is up to …’

_That_ caught Charles’s attention. Tony smirked as Charles jerked up from his seat and glared at him. ‘You will do no such thing,’ he said primly, shutting his textbook with a _snap_. ‘You are _not_ going to involve Raven in this lunacy, Tony. This is her first year away from home and I am not going to allow you to get her into any trouble.’

‘Trouble?’ Tony snorted. ‘Please. Raven’s a shape-shifting genius. She’s got this in the bag. All she has to do is pretend to be Fury, waltz into his office and change his records. _Easy!_ ’

‘Oh?’ Charles raised an eyebrow. ‘And how exactly will she be able to _access_ those records? Last time I checked, she wasn’t a particularly-skilled computer hacker.’

‘She hacked you,’ Tony reminded him, before conceding. ‘Though I admit, _helicase123_ is hardly the most difficult password to crack, considering it’s _you_ …’

Charles narrowed his eyes at him. ‘Tony,’ he said dangerously. ‘If I find out that you’ve been teaching my little sister how to break the law …’

‘As if I would ever do _anything_ of the sort!’ Tony protested, placing a hand on his chest in mock outrage. He smirked at Charles’s unimpressed face and then pretended to stroke his chin in thought. ‘Now – Raven still has that big crush on me, right?’ 

Charles leapt up from his seat on his armchair, _Secrets of the Genome_ falling to the floor. ‘Don’t even _think_ about it.’

Tony smiled and turned to face him. ‘Why?’ he asked curiously. ‘Because she’s your baby sister?’ He then took a step forward so that he was in Charles’s space and smirked. ‘Or because you’re _jealous_?’

Charles gave him a look.

Tony sighed. ‘Well a _little_ bit of jealousy never hurt anyone,’ he said with a huff, feeling put out.

Charles rolled his eyes. ‘Unless you’re okay with me never _ever_ sleeping with you again if you ever have sex with my sister, then yes, you’re right – it never hurt anyone.’ Then he shook his head. ‘Why are we even discussing this? This is about your idiotic plan to go and hack Fury, not about who you want to sleep with on any given day.’

‘You’re right, it’s about Fury,’ Tony agreed, nodding sagely. ‘And don’t worry, babe – it’s you. _Any_ day of the week. _Every_ day of the week, in fact.’

The look Charles sent him plainly said that Charles found him idiotic, but there was a wave of fondness that accompanied the look that softened the effect.

‘You know, Fury will _know_ if you change your attendance records, Tony,’ he said seriously. ‘You’ve attended – what? Maybe _two_ of his lectures? A handful of seminars? He’s too smart to be fooled by a suddenly glowing attendance record.’

Tony frowned as he contemplated this. ‘You’re right,’ he said after a moment, nodding decisively. ‘I need a different plan.’ Charles looked relieved. ‘I don’t need to change the records. I need to completely _wipe_ them.’

Charles stared at him. ‘That is _not_ what I said,’ he said flatly.

Tony ignored him. ‘Thanks, Charles, I knew I could count on you,’ he said, beaming. ‘That makes things a _lot_ simpler. I don’t need to hack into his computer, I can just wipe his hard drive and be done with it.’ His eyes then gleamed. ‘Hey, do you reckon that scary guy who’s always stalking you would help me out if I asked? His power’s got something to do with electromagnetism, right?’

‘Who, Erik?’ Charles stared at him. Then he glared. ‘You leave Erik alone, Tony. He’s a darling and he’s _not_ scary and he certainly doesn’t _stalk_ me. He’s just ...’ he paused. ‘Socially awkward,’ he finished lamely. 

‘That’s one way to put it,’ Tony said wryly. ‘And you’re right, it’s a bad idea. The guy hates my guts, he’d probably go blabbing to Fury the moment my back was turned. Or, heck, knowing him, probably even _before_ my back was turned.’

‘Erik’s not really one to do things covertly,’ Charles agreed. He then sighed. ‘Just give it up, Tony. You know it’s too risky.’ 

‘Ah, but do the benefits outweigh the risk?’

‘No,’ Charles said flatly. ‘Not even a little.’ He watched Tony for a minute and then his lips pulled upwards in a slow, seductive smile. ‘But let me make you a counter-offer,’ he murmured, unfolding his arms from his chest and leaning against the side of his armchair, his hip cocked provocatively. 

Tony’s ears perked up with interest. ‘I’m listening,’ he said, feigning casualness.

Charles smiled. ‘Well,’ he said slowly, running his fingers idly along the arm of the chair. ‘It’s not exactly a clean record of attendance, but if you give up this silly idea of yours and come to bed with me now, then I promise to make it _more_ than worth your while.’ He raised an eyebrow, licking his lips as he did so. ‘That’s a whole lot less of a risk for a whole lot _more_ of a benefit, wouldn’t you say?’

Tony took a moment to consider this. He thought about his less than stellar attendance record, Fury’s icy glare and the inevitable disappointment of his parents when they heard he’d been skipping class. 

Then he looked at Charles.

‘Yeah, that sounds fair,’ he said, and then promptly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind him.

*****

‘Mmm,’ Charles said contentedly an hour later, closing his eyes and looking much too smug for someone who ought to be revelling dazedly in the afterglow. ‘Now wasn’t that a whole lot better than getting caught by Fury in your office and being expelled?’

‘It was somewhat more of an enjoyable experience,’ Tony agreed, allowing Charles to use his arm as a pillow even as he ran his fingers over Charles’s bare shoulder.

‘I should hope so,’ Charles murmured, rubbing his face into Tony’s arm. ‘Besides,’ he added, even as he yawned sleepily, the touch of his mind dimming as he succumbed to the lure of a well-deserved afternoon nap. ‘Only a real and complete _idiot_ would agree to help you go and do a thing like that …’

Tony blinked.

*****

Two hours later, Charles woke up to a text from Moira from his Chem class asking him if he knew the identity of the idiot with the red suit and the two fake katana swords on his back that Fury was busy chasing around the campus.

Charles stared at his phone for a moment.

Then he sighed, shook his head, and promptly went back to sleep.


End file.
